Foretold
by HeroSeekerFrost
Summary: "Project: Collision of the Worlds, activated." It all starts when a simple girl and her adventurous dad found a temple and activated something unseen before. Now, things that are seemingly impossible are out on every persons doorstep, and they're there to kill. Rated T because I felt like it, this is a sorta sequel to Sent Away. Accepting OC's! Details in chappy number three!
1. Chapter 1

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! And I'm out with my new story Foretold! If you haven't read my other story Sent Away, I highly recommend you do as this story will have some light reference to it. At the moment I am not accepting OC's, later in the story I may decide to allow a few, but at the moment I need none.**

John POV

One step infront of the other, something I'd always stood by. I look over the expanse of the desert, my daughter, Rose, loved the paterns the blowing sand made over the expanse of the desert. Looking over the next rise, I see something. Have I finally actually found something important? I've been living alone in a super cheap shack for a long time, only living off of a little money my parents give me. My wife left me, although I get to see Rose every so often, I actually get to see her in a few days. Finally reaching the top of the rise, I see it is a square of sandstone, somewhat like what the pyramids are made of, nothing exciting.

But then I notice something, there is more sandstone underneath me, could I, be standing on an unknown unseen before pyramid? I slowly take all the sand off the block. I look at it and realize it's a cube, not even slightly rectangular. In fact, it has no faults, it's perfectly smooth on the top and has smooth stones on the bottom. Strange, I dig a little more, more or less letting the sand blow away on the breeze, to make an even more amazing discovery, a doorway. I step in through it, looking around at the perfectly carved inside. It has what looks like long decayed orangish fabric of some sort. It's not at all like pyramids are, but it's still intriguing.

I walk to the left side of the room, seeing some sort of symbol under the dust. I wipe it away, it's a picture of an atom! I brush away what's underneath it and it simply says "Logic" underneath it, hmm. I run over to the opposite side of the room I brush away it's picture and see some sort of block with pixels colored somewhat like dirt and grass, underneath it, it says "Creation". I go to the last side of the room, there there is a star, "Spirit". Spirit, Logic, Creation. "Hmmm," I mutter subconsciously, biting my lip "I honestly cannot think of what they mean, although it must be important as this is ancient and they have a picture of an ATOM, the Spirit reference seems fairly easy, some sort of reference to Heaven?"

I quit talking to myself and run across the room, taking pictures. Right as I'm running across the room to get a picture of the Logic one, I fall in a hole in the floor I had been carefully avoiding. I fall quite a ways but manage to slow myself down a little with all my feeble grasping at the walls. Actually, I'm not sure how I got out of getting broken bones, I just did. I look around the room and see square chests, and a slightly elevated piece of stone. I avoid the stone, and carefully slide the top off the chest, inside it, almost seeming preserved, there's a bunch of junk piled in it. I can handle gross stuff pretty well, but upon finding out most of that junk was bones and some sort of decaying flesh, I jumped backwards, right on the stone, as I found out, pressure-plate.

"Project: Collision of the Worlds, activated" A completely monotone voice stated, in fact so mono I couldn't even tell the gender. I shivered, but after the shock, I'm somehow still curious as to what is in the chests and what kind of place this place really is. I slowly sift through the flesh and bones, repeating over and over "I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this," to myself. Eventually I get to the bottom and imagine my surprise at finding a DIAMOND with squared edges, it was also easily the size of my freaking fist. Then I find five bars of gold the size of the diamond, and weirdly enough, a horse saddle. After going through the boxish chests I look at my loot, I only feel half bad because this is my discovery but I got five of those giant diamonds, all the size of my freaking fist, in fact, I look over them, they all look exactly the same. I think I will need to double check if they're actually diamonds, but I'm certain that the 17! Bars of gold are real. I also got some sort of diamond chain-mail thing with a blue fabric. Some other stuff I found was an emerald, 10 bars of iron, gunpowder which I threw away, and a ton of gross remains which I piled back in the chests and kind of felt horrid about.

I look around the room, and see to my great surprise a stairway up and out of the deep hole. I climb up it, and looking behind me, see that the stairs are being pulled away into the wall behind me. I go faster, they go faster. So I guess it's just depleting them behind me then. I climb out, take a picture of the Atom side while awkwardly holding the saddle. As much as I'd like to leave the saddle behind, it might be important, although like everything else it is seemingly a little pixelated.

-Time skip- 3 days later-

John POV

I look over my newspaper, keeping an eye out for my daughter and ex-wife. Finally I see them, and instead of giving me the whole talk about taking care of Rose, Emily just turns and walks away. Rose runs out to me, because while her mom pays for her to live in a hotel instead of my house whenever she comes to visit, Rose always seems interested in my work.

"Hi Rose, nice to see ya again," I smile, hugging her even though I know how much she hates hugs.

"Ew EW EW! Only Mom does that! Don't you start please!" She says, backing away.

"Well... guess what?"

"What?"

"I actually found something! I'll drop you at the hotel and grab my stuff to show you, I think it might be the best discovery ever made!"

"Okay, but I must remind you, when you found a plank of wood in the desert you thought it was the best discovery ever made until you realized it wasn't at all ancient."

"It is this time! Common! Let's go to the hotel!"

-Another Time skip- One hour later-

I burst into the hotel room, saddle in my arms, and the rest in my pack. I set the saddle down.

"Is that your discovery? A saddle? Really?" Rose says, looking over the top of her laptop as she undoubtedly plays some random videogame.

"No no no." I say "Look at these photos I took" I open the camera and go over the saved photos "I found this in a sort of pyramid in the middle of the desert." I flip to the first one I took, the Spirit one.

"Wait, how do you know this isn't some sort of joke?"

"In the middle of a desert underneath tons of sand? I highly doubt it."

"Good point, continue,"

I flip to the next picture, Creation.

"Woah woah woah! WHAT! Minecraft? Really?"

"What?"

"Minecraft... let me show you." Rose turns her laptop, with all her hundreds of icons. She clicks one that looks exactly like the picture for creation, with the label Minecraft, "Wait a sec, I think I'm on to something, let's see if I can find you a desert temple."

"Desert temple?"

"Yeah, it's like a pyramid but it has towers and on the inside it's hollow, also, if you break a few wool blocks then you'd fall into a hole with four chests and a stone pressure plate that would activate TNT, inside the chests-"

"You'd find diamonds, gold, emerald, decayed flesh, bones, iron, saddles, and weird diamond chain mail stuff?" I asked, interupting.

"Yeah, except it's rotten flesh, it comes from zombies. Dad, I think you found a desert temple. A Minecraft one," Rose stated, looking 100% sure "Wait, did you say diamonds? You found diamonds!?"

"I'll just show you everything I got," I say, opening up my pack and dumping out all the apparently minecraftian riches.

"Oh. my. Gosh," Rose said, "You could become rich off this."

"Yeah, guess I could, look at this," I flip to the last picture, the atom one, "I think from the way these are mentioned, they're..." I paused, taking a deep breath "Different worlds."

"Dad, I would deny it, but there's too much proof, the spirit one must stand for the spirit world, atom is us, and minecraft is creation."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well... I'm going to brag a bit on minecraft youtuber channels, even if they don't believe me."

"Oh, also, a voice said ' Project: Collision of the Worlds, activated' when I stepped on the pressure plate. So does that mean we all die or something equally demoralizing?"

"Na..." Rose starts, staring intently at her screen "Minecraft's too positive for you to have just caused life itself to die, I think it might mean... We can travel between the worlds? SWEET!"

"So you're relying your hypothesis on one of the three worlds?"

"Yup! Annnndddd DONE! I also mentioned my skype incase anyone actually believed me. I said a few things about there being a spirit world an-"

"YOU GAVE AWAY YOUR SKYPE?" I screamed at her, doesn't she know how unsafe that is!

"Gosh, yes I did, I can always block them if I get spam. Anyways, this is quite a breakthrough, I don't think giving away my skype is the worst thing that is going to happen."

"Good point, but still!" I grab her computer, looking at her Youtube, dang, she has a ton of people she's subscribed to. She was on one called SkyDoesMinecraft, I can guess she already posted the comment as the last key I saw her press was enter. She takes her laptop back and I plop down next to her like my adventurous self. I hear a weird sound emit from her computer and she somehow immediately knows it's skype. She has a message from someone on Skype, a contact on Skype. And can you guess who? It said SkyDoesMinecraft. Of course, I highly doubted that as I had seen he had 10mil subscribers so the chances of that are like one in a ten million. Rose moved to press accept.

"WAIT!" I said, not having thought she would actually accept it "This is probably some dude faking as a popular youtuber, and if he fakes that, how do you know he's not faking something else!"

"Well you're here with me and I think this couldn't go too bad. This does look like it's legit, and wouldn't you take the chance to meet a popular youtuber?" She says, pointing out that out of all times this was one of the safer ones.

She clicks accept and immediately gets called from a group, SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and Truemu. I'm guessing those are others faking as youtubers. Of course, Rose accepts the call.

Rose POV

"Woah woah woah, you're saying this girl knows about us?" A person who is obviously Ty says.

"No, I'm saying she knows about MINECRAFT, I'd think she was just a really good stalker if she knew about us," Sky says.

"Okay, that makes more sense. Where'd she say she found this out again?" Jason asks.

"Her father found a desert temple, oh and by the way, I added her to the call a while back," Sky finally tells them, "Hello Rosen," he said, calling me by a nickname of my minecraft username RosenFireMC

"Really Sky? What if she heard us?" Ty says, "Oh, and hi."

"Heard you what?" I interupt.

"It's a long story," Jason responds.

"Hey is your dad here?" Sky asks.

"Yes, do you need me for something?" My dad butts in, sitting right next to me.

"Ah, hello Mr. Rose what did you see in the temple?" Ty says, talking in a slightly deep serious voice.

"Uhm, it's hard to describe, but I took photos, I'll try to figure out how to transfer them through the computer," Dad says, looking for his camera.

"No no no no, not going to happen! You might hurt my computer with how grimy and unclean that camera is!" I screeched at my dad.

"Ok... so I guess we need another way to look at those photos, could we perhaps go wherever you guys are?" Sky asked.

"Sure, we a-" I start.

"No! Are you insane Rose! You may know these guys on YouTube. But giving away where you live? NO!" Dad interrupts.

"Oh. Right. Guess you have a point there."

"Okay, now Rose, it's getting late and we should really be getting to bed." Dad says. Then he proceeds to SHUT OFF my computer, and close it.

"What the heck Dad!" I say.

"You were getting way too comfortable with them."

"Okay, you have a point there, but still."

Dad turns off the light, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Right as I slip into sleep I realize neither me nor father are in pjs.

I wake up to a flash of light, explosion, and an ever apparent ringing in my ears.

"DAD?" I scream, crawling underneath the bed for any safety it might bring, I drag my laptop over too. Then I glance out the blasted wall where a window used to be. Outside I see not hordes, but quite a few mobs, all still completely square. The collision of the worlds has begun.

**AN So yeah, that happened, pretty fast paced for a story, but eh, I like it! I also killed John if you hadn't guessed already, he was a bit of a nuisance anyways. So yes most of this will center around Rose, but Sky, Ty, and Jason are important too! Actually, pretty much every Minecrafter is pretty darn important in a Minepocalypse. So yeah, seeing as I went pretty darn yolo with this chapter, I think it won't be very many chapters in when I start accepting OC's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! I'm back with chapter two of Foretold. As you might be able to tell, this update is much sooner than usual. That's because I've decided to throw away my one-a-week rule and just post yolo! So yeah, chapter two for all yall who want it :P**

Rose POV

Hoping whatever separated me and my dad doesn't find me, I carefully turn off my computers sound 100% put on my headphones, and turn it so that I can hear the tiniest amount of sound. I then message the group chat, spamming my location and asking for help. Sky messages he'll be there in a minute. I have no idea how he could get here that fast, but I start counting quietly to myself.

_6 Mississippi _

_7 Mississippi _

_8 Missis-_

_WrP_

NO, please don't tell me there's an enderman, I have no idea how I could stop myself from looking at it.

"ROSEN?!" I hear Sky's voice yell. I look out from underneath the bed and see Sky, Ty, and Jason all standing there in person. I grab the camera, my dads pack, and my laptop case which also contains my phone.

"I'm here! Thank gosh you got here, mind you, HOW did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, Ty, Jason, you think we should tell her?"

"Sure, why not, the world's gonna end as we know it either way."

"I'm okay with it."

"Trust Ty to be negative, anyways, basic summary, we're all our hybrid forms, I can teleport and control/summon budder, Ty can fly, which he as a pair of extremely large wings for, and Jason can turn into this fighting machine wither armor thing."

"Wooooooowww, trust Sky to call me a thing," Jason comments.

"Okay, got it," I say in response to Sky.

"Really? No ooooohhhss or ahhhhhss or denial. Dang girl, you're easier than some people," Ty says, Sky nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, there's a bit of a Minepocalypse going on, so I don't really have any limits at the moment."

"Oh yeah! Back to that topic can we see the camera?" Jason said, finally actually getting back on to the topic at hand.

I nod, handing the camera and slowly flipping through the pictures. Getting a better understanding of what the temple looked like, as soon as I flipped to the spirit one, Sky went somewhat berserk.

"THREE? Do you know what this means guys? We might be able to see Herobrines spirit! Or Blade the white spirit!" Sky screams, acting like everyone knows what the heck he's talking about even though I can tell not even Ty and Jason have any idea what he's doing.

"The white spirit is, uh, a spirit that was inside of Herobrine fighting this black spirit inside of Herobrine."

"Okay..." everyone said.

"Hey Sky, could you make me a budder crafting table and a few budder sticks?" I ask, grabbing my dads pack as I see the mobs are adventuring closer.

"Sure," Sky says, spawning the stuff in front of my very eyes, then he turns to the mobs, "No, go away." Some of the mobs turn and walk away, but a good 75% keep advancing.

I quickly craft two diamond swords, quickly handing them to Ty and Jason, then I craft a fancy iron sword in which I make the handle more holdable for my fingers and add the last diamond into the hilt. Then I somehow get emerald shards and line the sword with them along the sides. Looking at the sword, I feel quite proud although I don't even know how I knew how to do any of the stuff to make it except the basics. The sword flashes dully and a light sheen of blue appears on it, the diamond starts glowing as well. Now my sword is amazingly turning brilliant, the emeralds casting green beams, the diamond seeming somewhat like a lazer, and the sword itself is seemingly weightless, transparent, and a little like the wavy blue of an enchantment. I glance up and see Ty, Sky, and Jason all staring at me, as well as the mobs. I shrug, and everyone seems like they become unfrozen.

Sky clears his throat, "Rosen? How did you do that?"

"Erm, idk. I'm awesome? Maybe it's something to do with the collision of the worlds?"

"Well, first let's try and fight through these mobs and find a few spirits aye?"

"Aye!"

I look back down at my sword, the crystals stopped shining but the sword itself is still that weird light blue color, and the sword feels weightless. Suddenly, two long black arms grab me and I find I'm in a completely different space than before.

Sky POV

I look at Rosen in amazement still, until she disappears along with an enderman.

"Dangit."

Rose POV

I look around, I see I'm in the minecraft terrain although the blockiness doesn't bother me too much, in fact it almost feels more natural than home. I laugh silently to myself, I play minecraft much too much if I feel it's a better fit for me than the real world. Once again though, I realize I'm not shocked by something that should simply amaze me. I shiver, looking around, I realize I'm on top of a really tall mountain, although it isn't too chilly, probably something to do with minecraft logic. I look around and see dozens of blobs. Actually, blobs seems like a really insulting way to say it, they were wispy spirits, more solid in some spots than others, some spirits were more solid than others. I look at them as they seemingly discuss something. On the ground, I see a simple gold bottle, capped. Looking down at it, I grab the bottle. It is freezing itself I realize, not the mountain freezing it. Inside, I can sense a spirit seemingly on the floor of the bottle. Gasping as I realize something's trapped in there, I grab the bottle and quickly uncap it. The spirit floods out, rushing straight into my chest. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt, instead, the once cold of the mountain seems like normal room temperture. Looking around I realize all the other spirits were looking at me. I wonder why.

_It's because you let me go, they don't trust me, despite what you may think, reach out, you can speak to them._

The voice, Frayed, said to me. I reached out, not with my body but with my conscious. Suddenly it feels like I'm somewhere completely different. "Hello?" I say, looking around at the seemingly black nothingness.

"Hello young one, what might your name be?"

"Rose, or RosenFireMC as my minecraft username dictates."

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes, I released a spirit who was ruthlessly trapped and distressed."

"Do you know why he was trapped?"

"No, but I truly believe he was put there wrongly."

"And what did he do to earn your trust?"

"He told me his name."

"He did!?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

I somehow telepathically message Frayed, _Is it okay if I tell him your name?_

_Yes, the name only holds power if a human knows it._

"His name is Frayed."

"Ahhh, do you know what knowing his true name means?"

"Sort of, he told me it holds power if a human knows it."

"Him telling you his name means he's forever bonded with you, this means you are immortal to age, but when you die, your spirits are trapped forever."

"Better not die then!" I say, smiling to myself.

"It's strange for a spirit to trust one so young."

Suddenly a new voice, Frayed's, joined in, "She has much potential for one so young, she is now connected to all three worlds, and her father was the one who unsealed the veil between worlds."

"Was he now? Is he alive?"

"I cannot be sure, he died too much in the middle of the connection for his spirit to find its place if he did indeed die."

"I made a sword that seems quite strange, could someone explain that?"

"You're linked with someone else, I've been able to feel it ever since I told you my name."

"Like I'm linked with you? A shy voice in my head or something?"

"No, something more minecraftian."

"Hm, can you tell any features about him/her?"

"It's most definitly a female," He starts, I almost leap in happiness because I feared it might be a boy, which would be awkward. "Cold, blue, and a mob, I'm guessing some sort of mob hybrid?"

"That. Sounds. Awesome!"

"That's about all I've got, but I'd recognize her if I ever saw her, as well as you would I am certain."

"And whoever this is aided me in building this somewhat ice sword, which upon her description I think is very fitting for her."

"Yes, that is the story, anyways, we need to be getting back to the real world, understood white one?"

"Yes, dark o- Frayed."

Then I blink and I'm back in the light again, all the spirits somehow drifted away while I wasn't present. Great, just great.

_Hey Frayed?_

_Yes Rose?_

_Do you think I could go back to the people I was with before I teleported?_

_Probably, although it would be easier with an enderman's aid, I can do it on my own._

_GREAT! Can we get going soon?_

_Yeah, it's better if you don't see it so that the chunks won't really be there, let me take control real quick._

I close my eyes and give control to Frayed. But being the impatient person I am, I can only wait so long until I start asking questions.

_Hey Frayed?_

_Yes Rose?_

_How much longer?_

_About ten more minutes._

_Oh, ok._

Finally after ten minutes, I was about to ask again when I felt us both falling, then a seemingly dull thud for the speed we were going.

_We're there._

Suddenly I'm surged back into reality exactly where I fell, looking around, I realize it seems like it hasn't been close to as long for everyone else, they actually seem in the same places. Then I look at their gaping faces, "Guess I made a cool entrance?" I say, grinning.

"Yeah, uh, what's going on exactly?" Ty said, always being the curious one.

"I have a friend I would like you to meet and another we need to look for," I stated proudly, waiting to see which question was asked next.

"Oh okay, where's your friend, what's the other one look like?" Jason asked.

"The friend I'd like you to meet is Frayed, he's a boy, pretty darn straightforward. And he's all made inside my head," I say as flat as I can.

Ty and Jason seem to think I've gone crazy, but Sky is leaning closer, "Rose, did you, bond, with a spirit?"

"Yeah, his name is Frayed and he's a grump," I say grinning as I know he heard that.

_HEY I HEARD THAT!_

_Rose, why did I ever think it was a good idea to make you practically immortal, now I'll never be free of you._

Apparently noticing the pause in which I listen to Frayed scream, Sky says, "So he can see through your eyes, hear through your ears, etc?"

"Yup! Pretty much, he made me practically immortal!" I say, realizing we were ignoring Jason and Ty as I see them gasp.

"Is there any way we could meet him or something equally epic?"

"Yes actually, I can let him take control of me so you four boyz can talk."

_Ready Frayed?_

_Ready as ever Rose._

I blink and suddenly I'm seeing through my eyes but not the same as before. I watch as Frayed adjusts a little.

"Hello," Frayed said.

"Hello, Frayed is your name right?"

"Yes, and you're the one who trapped me in a wretched jar."

**Sort-of dun dun dun! Next chapter I'll put down an OC format and start accepting OC's!**

**See you creatures of the overworld later!**

**Frost- Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! I gotz the next chappy of the story! By the way, I will be accepting OC's but please make sure you read the note about them I leave above the OC form. Anyways, TO THE STORY!**

Sky POV

"Yes actually, I can let him take control of me so you four boyz can talk," Rose says grinning.

Rose blinks and I watch as her dark green eyes turn a shiny black. The strange thing is that if light does shine on them they're red.

"Hello," Rose, the creature, Frayed said.

"Hello, Frayed is your name right?" I asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Yes, and you're the one who trapped me in a wretched jar."

My eyes widen, remembering the black spirit I trapped in a jar "Th-that was you?" I stutter, remembering the cold unforgiving feeling of holding the jar, that, thing, was inside of Rose?

"Yeup, that was me, nice to meet you again Mr. Budder, and you Mr. Dragon, and you Mr. Witherpants, Frayed said, giving each of us annoying nicknames, except for me, mine was beautiful.

"Witherpants? Really? I always get the weirdest names," Jason fake grumbled, of course, I don't think Frayed knew he was faking, or Rose if she was in there.

Frayed kept a straight face surprisingly, "Anyways, we meet again and I guess we should ignore our differences Mr. Budderpants and Mr. Wither."

"Woah woah woah woah, wasn't Jason the one with pants at the end of his name," I interlude, acting very confused.

Frayed pulls an innocent face, "What? I have no idea what your talking about Mrs. Budderpants," He says.

"Oh, so now I'm a girl?!"

"No, you're a lady, and you must behave as so! Go do whatever girls do in their free- no rose-time," Frayed says, Rose apparently interrupting him in the middle.

Ty leans back and watches, "I think I like you Frayed."

"Mr. DragFace get yo bum over here, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Uh, uh, uh, Rose! Help me!" Ty starts screaming like a maniac.

SssSSssSsssS

Oh dangit, I forgot we were in the middle of a battle field.

"Um, guys," I said.

"Hm Mr. Budder?" Frayed asked.

"I think you all forgot something," I replied, grinning as I assess the amount of mobs that have managed to surround us.

"Wha?" Ty said, stopping running so fast that Frayed (Almost) bowls him over, although he keeps her/him standing up.

"We're in the middle of a Minepocalypse dude!" I said, nodding to myself at the use of the word Minepocalypse.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Ty said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Me too," Jason agreed, looking around at all the mobs and picking up his diamond sword.

Sky spawned a budder longsword, and Frayed grabbed Roses "normal" sword. Suddenly the black eyes turned dark green again. Rose keeps her hold on the sword but backs up a few paces, shaking a little and then taking a deep breath and blinking.

"That was weird, Frayed can't seem to touch the sword," Rose said, shrugging.

"Well, since she already got the idea right, lets just go in our forms right here," Ty said, spreading out his wings to their massive extent. He wiggles his rump and takes off about 20 meters into the air. Then, pulling out his sword, he takes a diving swipe at the mobs, taking down a good five of them or so.

Jason starts becoming surrounded by dark witherish plates, which almost immediately start smoking in the way that symbolizes the wither affect is activated. Then he charges in, taking down at least ten and injuring dozens more, fighting was one thing his power was great for.

"Wait a sec, I want to try something, and I need you to tell me if anything happens," Rose says as I'm about to step in and fight. I make a quick budder wall and glance at her.

Rose POV

I look at the diamond on my sword, Frayed said the power of the sword centered there, so it was likely to do something special, and I was hoping it'd happen by pushing the diamond. I push the centerpiece, and the diamond ices over. Then, ice crawls up my arms and down my body, completely covering me for a moment until suddenly it forms into an ice suit with an included helmet.

"Well dang, don't need you to tell me what happened there," I say, grinning, then putting down my mask.

"Nice sword ya got there," Sky said, looking at me.

"No kidding, well, can you take down this wall so we can fight?"

"Sure" Sky waved his hand and the whole wall disappeared. I glanced at the fighting figures, hundreds of mobs were already dead, but hundreds of thousands seemed to be awaiting.

_This other one, the one you were always connected to, is strange. Normally, two living bodies cannot connect in spirit, let alone guide each other in building a sword._

_I'm not going to question it, whoever it is, I have a gut feeling they don't know they are connected either._

I dive and stab a zombie, leaping over a skeleton as I stab it straight in the head with my sword.

_Gut feelings mean a lot more than you think in the case of being connected to another._

_Really? Cool! That's like sort of being able to mind read_

I look down to avoid looking at an enderman, then turn and stab at the creeper who had foolishly tripped on the curved ground underneath him. I hear a dull thud behind me and glance to see a skeleton had tried to shoot me but it had easily deflected off of me because of the armor.

_I guess you could say that, do you think you could try to probe for anything more about this other blue she-figure?_

_Sure, I'll try, I'll probably only really find stuff later._

Sky teleports over to me, Jason sprints, and Ty flies.

"We need to get out of here, just hold tight and hope I can teleport this many people because I'm not sure if I can at the distance we're going, and this is definitely the last big teleport I'll be able to manage."

"Sky, teleport yourself and Rose, I can fly Jason." Ty suggests.

"No, actually, you certain you can fly home with Jason?" Sky asked.

"Yes, you'd be surprised with the speeds I can manage while flying. Jason, when you take your armor off, keep your mask on, you'll need it."

Sky grabs me and suddenly I look around and see the teamcrafted house **(In all my story world Team Crafted was never disbanded)** as shown in all its glory. Suddenly realizing I still had my armor on, I put my palm over the diamond and it thaws and all the armor disappears. I see Mitch coming down the stairs.

"Sky, does he know about your powers?" I whisper to Sky while Mitch is still out of earshot.

Sky shakes his head, no, softly.

"Hey Sky! Want to record something? Hey who's your friend, hello little girl," He asks, giving an evil grin as he say little girl.

"Hi! I'm Rose, or RosenFireMC, nice to meet you Mr. CheckerJacket," I say, using Frayed's nickname system.

_Wow Rose, couldn't you come up with something a little more original?_

_Origin means nothing._

I say telepathically, looking at Mitch.

"Wow Rose, couldn't you be a little more original?" Sky commented, almost quoting Frayed.

"Eh, I'm awesome though," I replied, putting on my business face. "Sky, tell Mitch and all the rest of Team Crafted about IT please." I said openly.

If looks could kill, my spirit would've been blown spiraling past heaven with the look Sky gave me, luckily, looks can't kill though, so I'm fine. Sky sighed, as if giving up keeping it a secret.

"Woah woah woah, I'm so confused, what's going on? What's Sky keeping from me? Does it have to do with his Skytruelox relationship?"

"SKYTRUELOX?" Sky gasped, looking at Mitch with mock betrayal while also trying to change the subject. I glare him down with a look that left his glare down in the dirt with the worms.

"Okay, okay Rose. I'll tell them then. Mitch, can you get everyone in Team Crafted down here except Jason and Ty? They should be arriving in around an hour, and I don't want to explain it without them," Sky admitted, giving a complementary sigh of defeat.

"So it really is Skytruelox. Hey Jerome (**although he says it Jayrome) **c'mon down here! In about an hour Sky will be talking about how he loves Ty and Jason!" Mitch says.

I relax a little, and watch as Sky process what Mitch just said. "Wait! No! It's not about love, it's something different," Sky stated, getting ever so slightly protective.

"Hey! What's that? It. Looks. Awesome!" Jerome says, coming into the room at a side angle.

"What's what?" Sky asked.

"That awesome minecraft sword thing!"

I look down, woops, I forgot about the sword in all the jibber jabber and had forgotten. I tap the emeralds on it desperately and luckily it turns into something more of the looks of a diamond sword.

"Ooooh! Fake sword! It looks awesome though!" Jerome said as I took it out from behind my back.

"Yeah! Looks just like a good ol' trusty diamond too!" Mitch added.

I pull it out from behind my back, no point hiding it now, "Yeah, I really like it, it's not too bad to hold either," I look down, realizing even though it was dull and blocky, the handle felt round and the blade was sharp.

_-Time Lapse Like a Boss-_

Mitch POV

I here something crashing, then Ty stumbles through the door with Jason on his back.

"Hey Ty! Sky said he was going to make an announcement with you or somethin'!" I say, sitting a very clumsy Ty down. It actually wasn't all that uncommon for people to give piggy back rides and crash into stuff in the Team Crafted household.

Sky glances at Ty and Jason, "Since I think Ty and Jason are tired from their trip home, I will be explaining everything. First though, I'm going to do something we learned how to do a while back," Sky says, walking around our little circle. He taps each persons head except for Rose, Ty and Jason. I shake my head a little after he taps it, just felt a little weird. I don't even really notice anything though. "Okay, now that that's said and done, I'll explain a little more about what happened with me, Ty, and Jason on my server and that other server," somehow I know what he's talking about, but I realize I never thought about it since he came back, huh. "Well, first of all, we can access our powers in this world. Second of all, a "merging of the worlds" is going to happen, so the spirit world, minecraft world, and real world are all going to be connected. Last of all, Rose is connected to a dark spirit named Frayed," Sky says, making a lot of information go into a few sentences. Rose waves happily when Sky mentions her being inhabited by a dark spirit, her eyes flash black for a second as well.

"Oh! Also I'm looking for a girl that's a mob hybrid, she's blue... and cold, that's all I know," Rose suddenly states sadistically **(Alliteration Abomination like a boss (Even though she didn't say that sadistically at all)!)**.

Somehow I'm pretty darn chill about this, as well as Jerome. Sundee and Quintin not so much. Actually, they both faint. I go up to my room and grab my fake minecraft diamond sword, I quickly tap its edge and find it makes a clean cut.

"Hey! Jerome, our weapons are sharp now! We might need them for night time," I called across the hallway. Strangely enough, nothing else was that way in our rooms.

"Woooh! I got a Betty!" Jerome almost squealed, almost.

"And I got a good ol' diam sword!" I said.

We run down the stairs like a minepocalypse is the best thing in the world. Sky has propped up the sleeping pair, and Ty is laying on the couch with two huge wings spread wide, still breathing a little deeply. Sky gapes at me and I look at my sword. It's really bloody even though I made a tiny cut. I look at my hand and see the gaping gash, huh, didn't feel that bad. I walk calmly into the bathroom and wash off my hand, wrapping it up with a piece of my shirt. Not tearing my beautiful checkered jacket of course. I walk out, not even thinking about what I just did.

"Mitch... What... how?" Sky and Jerome stuttered surprisedly.

**AN Bum bum bum! Such a cliffy, right? -looks into the empty audience- right?** **Actually you're probably just confused why I'm talking about bottoms. You're also probably screaming about the whole accepting OC's thing. I'll be completely honest, I only remembered like halfway into writing this Authors note, anyways.**

**Before I put the OC form, I would like to say that, even if meeting the qualifications, some OC's will not be accepted. This is not because it is a bad OC, it is because I like to be able to understand an OC, and sometimes that just doesn't happen. Next topic, you CAN make spirits for anyone who doesn't have one (anyone except Rose) the way spirits work is they usually have a primary color that is obviously light or dark, then they CAN have a shine color, like how when light hits your eyes it makes white, except you chose that color. So for appearance you write the primary and shine colors. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age (You can have a "Whatever works" also I may change this.):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Skills:**

**Species(And World):**

**Hystory(Not required, if done, short summary):**

**Other(Anything I should know, if it is a spirit, you should mention someone for the spirit to connect with and say if they tell their name or not):**

**So yeah! I'll be accepting ONLY OCs that I like, so make them extra extravagant for me good readers! I have no number of OCs that I want. **

**See you creatures if the Overworld later!**

**Frost – OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN So yeah! I'm not adding the OC's that you guys submitted yet because I'm actually writing this right after I published the other chapter! Not finishing it... but still. I might introduce an OC at the end of the chapter. Not sure who, but if I get one I like I might make it into the next sort-of cliffy for a chapter.**

Mitch POV

I gasped, the pain in my hand suddenly coming apparent even though I hadn't noticed it before.

"I-I-II don't know!" I said in response to Sky, what was happening to me? I had almost felt like I was possessed, like I'd done this before. I back up, watching as the cloth I had tied around my hand became slightly blood-soaked, although it served its purpose. I shake my head, I was doing it again, where I forgot about the pain. I looked down at the once-white-now-red cloth, then at everyone who was gaping at me, even the now conscious Quinten and Sundee.

"Um... any ideas on what the nether is going on?" I asked.

"Mitch? You never say things like that," Jerome says, looking at me a little strangely but seemingly taking it better than everyone else.

"Say what?"

"You said 'What the Nether'"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's another one of those memory jiffy things?" I stated semi-intelligently.

"Oh, um, does anyone want to test it out? Like try to give his memories back?" Jason asked, looking a t Ty and Sky.

"Well, it's worth a try, but I don't think it'll work because we don't know what memories we're giving," Sky said, standing up and walking over to me. He puts his hand up and I almost flinch away, but let him tap me lightly on the forehead. Suddenly I'm in a room full of moving pictures, almost like memories. I look around, and run to the first one I see that looks like minecraft, nope, just me looking at the screen a little too closely. I run, many of the possible in-minecraft ones turning out to just be me looking at the screen too closely, dang, that's a bad habit I guess. Suddenly there's a flash of light and I wake up and see I'm sprawled on the floor of the house.

"S-sky? What happened?" I ask, slowly sitting up.

"Mitch! You're up, you've been out for around an hour and a half! We were starting to get worried," Jerome said, jumping up and hugging me.

"Ooooohhhhh #Merome for the win, and I got it on camera suckers!" Sundee said, apparently he was fully recovered.

"Has anyone thought much about the fact that the hordes of mobs might be here tonight while we're goofing off? Let's check the news," Rose interupted, and I realized she had been anxious about me being knocked out and the possible oncoming hordes of MINECRAFT mobs.

Ty POV

I walk over and turn on the TV, almost immediately I see a picture of a man walking over an area of almost complete devastation, there are at least 5 huge holes visible on the ground where I have no doubt a creeper blew up.

_So I am standing right here in the middle of all this devastation, so far very few people have been found alive, and countless killed in the events of last night. There are also many unidentified squarish creatures whom have been blamed for all the devastation._

Suddenly a little boy runs up to the camera as the newsman is filming.

_It's minecwaft! Those are cweepers! They blow up, and don't buwn in sunlight!_

The strange little boy says, the newsman quickly glances around, then kneels down next to the little boy.

_Minecraft? What's that?_

I could tell from the way he was talking he didn't believe the little boy but he wanted to get him somewhere safe.

_It's a game I play!_

The newsman pulls out a phone and clearly types in minecraft, logging into the main website.

_Huh, well look here, says all of this is part of a video game! Now-_

The stream was cut off as the power went out, a single glance outside showed that all the power was out everywhere.

"Dangit, bet twenty bucks this means the mobs are coming," I say.

Unknown POV

The whole area trembles. The weight that has seemingly pulled me down for eternity is slowly chipping away along with the prison. Paradise, psh, the "Pure" ones put us here. Every. Single. Spirit. They didn't let us go, they said we might try to go back down to the world and join back with our bodies. What I don't understand is there is nothing wrong with that. All I want to do is get back at the evil budder loving bastard who was the last one I saw before I got here. I'd get my body back and give him the pain he deserves. Time up here moves slower, much slower, especially in this prison. I had been here years. I knew because of the crazy light blue and white spirit who counted every second he was trapped here **(Whoever figures who the blue and white spirit is gets a cookie!)**. I've never figured out where or who he came from, only his gender and that he counted. When I was pulled here, I had looked into the depths of the halls. The farther down, the older they are. A few times we'd shifted cells, all spirits fade away, lose their will to exist. At the end of the hall though, there was a spirit I knew was older than almost everyone else. My existence here for around a few months in the Overworld has been years for me. Approximately 3 years. It makes me seem ancient. Except that the one at the end of the hall. From murmurings I heard he had been there around 36 years. After being there for five years, they start trying to kill you, or make you "Fade Free of the bounds of existence" as they say.

I look down at myself, one of the many qualities of being a spirit. Oddly enough I had no idea how big I was, there was nothing to base it off of. That was one of the two things that bugged me about this prison, the other was that things were round here. Not just little curves like when you bend your arm. No, like spheres and globes. Each of us was encased in stone, many a time I stare intrigued at the world around me, and at myself. My spirit was strawberry colored, with a bright spirited fiery orange sometimes showing. I glance down the dark stone hall at the door at the end. Ever since this place started chipping away, so did the defenses that strengthened these doors. I have begun to chip away at the back of my door, just an exit big enough for me to squeeze my ghostlike self through. Many spirits are just going to wait until it is entirely chipped away, so that they can simply seep through the walls. The guard spirits had disappeared days ago, leaving without a trace or reason. Not like they'd tell a prisoner like me anyway. I slowly sharpened a clawed hand to start chipping away again. I'd been at it for more than a month, with progress showing, I was almost done, soon I would just have to punch to break the weak stone. Once I'm out, I'll let a few spirits go, there are locks that are easily undone on the outside of the door. The one advantage to our imprisonment was that we could attain shapes, not bigger or smaller, but simply change our general shape slightly. I look around. Once I get out, I'll probably let the Counter, as I called him, go, he seemed insane enough to cause havoc. Obviously, I'd let the red and brown spirit go, he was a neighbor and had proved quite intelligent, also he was a warrior. The strangest thing about him was that he had bonded with someone, told them his name. But he was so forcefully pulled that his spirit was torn, so that he only pays attention half the time and thinks slowly. I couldn't seem to bring up the topic on who he was bonded with, but it seemed like a delicate subject.

Next to him was a brown spirit that had little black wisps. The two seemed like they were friends, so I would have to let out both to let out one. On the other side of me, hah, I wouldn't let him out, not Herobrine's spirit. Though I think undoubtedly he'd get out eventually one way or another. The real question was if I should let out the spirit at the end of the hall, I had no idea what color he was, it was too dark that way to tell. I was about to punch through the stone hole I had made, when I heard a humongous crash at the end of the hall, whomever that spirit was had escaped. I quickly punched through the stone I had left, and seeped through. I glanced to see him, as I was sure it was a he, let a simplish black and dark gray spirit out. I quickly let out the red spirit and his brown comrade, along with the Counter, who as soon as he's out of the cage stops counting. Now he starts repeating something else, I don't listen to what. I see the bronze spirit with dark gray wisps approach, his spirit is at least double the size of mine, and I'm certain he is the spirit who was at the very last door of the hall.

Seeing as he seemed to be in charge, I smartly bowed down, or at least bowed as a spirit would. He acknowledges me, then sets to work doing something to Herobrine's cell door, tying chains around it and grabbing a random spirit from another cell and binding him to the chains. Once he's done he turns to face me, towering over me.

"And who might you be?" He asked, now I was definitely sure he was in charge.

"My name is Astrea, I'm part blaze," I said, adding the second part hoping it actually was important.

"Hm, can you use your blaze powers here?" He asked, commanding an answer.

I look down into my fiery hand and summon a fireball, it's a little smaller and weaker than usual, but probably because I was out of practice.

"Pathetic," He said, summoning a fireball around 4x as large, tossing it between hands, then letting it simply disappear.

"I'll improve, I'm just out of practice," It was hard not to cower, as whoever this man, or blaze, was, it was something very powerful.

"Well, I guess you would make a good minor warrior seeing as your not shivering in fear yet," He said, seeming to look my spirit body over, "No one knows my name, but you will call me Master, understand?"

I would have to call this spirit Master? I guess I will go along with it, as long as I can get my plans done without trouble. I don't care who kills them, just that Skybrine, Withermu, and Enderlox are all dead, and as soon as possible.

"I understand, where do we go first Master?" I asked, glancing around at the plethora of still filled cages.

Master turns to face none other than Counter. Now that I was listening, I realized what he was repeating.

"Wheat, eggs, sugar, milk. Wheat, eggs, sugar, milk. Wheat, eggs, sugar, milk!" The Counter repeated, bouncing around as if waiting to leave.

"Who is he?" Master asked.

"I'm not sure, he only repeats things, or counts. Up until this point he had been counting."

"Oh well, it is no matter now, for now we will leave, and find the proper bodies to inhabit, this way," Master said, leading us along the long corridor up to the point of which we're passing empty cells.

At the end, there is a hole.

"Drop in, and you will enter the world of logic, the place where we are going," Master said, dropping down the hole.

**AN DUN DUN DUN! Figure out who the Counter is and I'll give you a cookie! I tried to make it decently obvious so I can give away lots of cookies! Anyways, figure out what/who most of the people I mentioned are and who they connect to and I'll give you even more cookies! Also, I'm in need of some sort of mob-failure OC (Ex: Creeper that can't explode, enderman that can't teleport, etc.) If I don't get one I'll probably just make it up. Anyways...**

**See you creatures of the Overworld later!**

**Frost-OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Herro creatures of the Overworld! I'm here with the next chapter! I'm going to be lazy so don't freak if your OC doesn't appear. Although I must warn you I might not use a few. 'Cause I'm a picky blaze :P. Anyways, to the story!**

Aquita POV

Zzzap! Finally I got through, I'm in the world of the Players! Now to find Sky. I felt deeply indebted to him, as it was obvious he was the one who stopped Astrea. I give a little shiver of excitement, I'll finally see him again! He is also my master now, as he is ruler of the Overworld and I feel much more connected to the oOverworld than the nether. Now I just have to find him. I look around, it didn't take much to get used to the roundness of everything, but the strange lack of color was frightening.

_HONK!_

A giant squarish thing on black circles yelled at me. Wait, no, it's called a car. I look around and realize the, people, are all staring at me, a few backs looking at something else. I lifted up and floated over to where Justin and Tiffany had fallen. Somehow Tiffany had been hurt badly, so I grabbed her. She coughed, a little gunpowder coming up.

I turn to the people just looking at us astonished.

"What's wrong with you people! Can't you see she's hurt! Where is the nearest healing center!" I screamed, using my ghast virtue to give a little extra loudness.

"I'm calling 911!" some man said, pulling out a, phone. I felt a slight flutter of pride at my skill of the names of things, but it was gone in a moment with cold dread and fear for Tiffany.

I hear some sort of replica of ghast screams, then some sort of flashing car drives up. Hoping that it's this 911 the man spoke of, I quickly brought Tiffany over to the car.

"Quick! She's lost a lot of blood and gunpowder already!" I scream, the man looks at me weird, and looks weirder at the even paler Tiffany.

He pulls her in and a man, doctor, looks her over. Then he glances at me, I knew that this world didn't have ghasts, so I wasn't sure how this would go.

"Do you know anything about her bone structure?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's mostly human, around her chestcage you need to look up the anatomy of a creeper, plus an enderpearl," I said quickly, the man pulled out a device and madly clicked it quickly. Then he got to work, first he took off most of Tiffany's clothes, which were in fact take-off-able in this world. I covered Justin's eyes. Tiffany's chest was badly bruised, the man got out a long pointy stick with something in its handle. He poked it into her arm, and she immediately relaxed.

"Sedative," he said simply.

"Oh, okay,"

-Time Skip **(Because I know nothing about surgery!)**-

I step out of the room of the hospital. The words for everything here are coming surprisingly easy. Something I'd figured out that was strange was that although the mobs that had been showing up are square, Tiffany, Justin, and I were not. Surprisingly, the man said they could "Stitch the girl up and she should be fine" which especially surprised me because they didn't even have healing potions! I walked outside and plopped down on the bench, next to me was this tiny little boy who was watching pictures with, headphones on. I think it was some sort of TV thing. He turns to me, pauses the game, and glances at me with huge eyes.

"You squid?" He asked, looking at my tentacles resting beside me.

I look at him and smile, "Only part squid, I'm also part ghast," from the looks of him, it seemed like he would have no idea what I was talking about.

"You're from minecwaft? I wuv minecwaft!" He said excitedly, then turned on his iPod. "You like minecwaft youtube?"

"Ah, dunno, you see I'm FROM Minecraft," I say, smiling, "But I do have an idea of what it is, do you know any could Youtubers?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Skydoesminecwaft, Deadwox or Ty, and TwueMU or Jason!" He said excitedly, pointing to a screen that showed SKYS HAND! And a man in a spacesuit called TrueMU who must be Withermu. Plus, there was a wingless brown-eyed Ty.

"Where does this. Skydoesminecraft. Live?" I asked.

"Near hew" He said excitedly, "C'mon! I can show you!"

"Okay! I need to go tell my friends okay?" I said, barely holding in my own excitement.

I quickly run inside, running along the hallways with an unexplainable bout of memorization. Soon enough, I find Justin sitting anxiously and boredly outside Tiffany's room.

"I found a way to find Sky, Withermu (Poor guy, not recognized by a more namelike name), and Ty! And they're apparently closeby!" I said, squealing a tiny bit, actually, more like a lot, "Can I go check it out while you two stay here?"

"Sure, don't get into trouble. Cya soon."

"YES!" I say, pumping my fist, and tentacles, into the air, which kind of makes it look like I'm falling and they're being pulled off but YES! I'm so excited to see Sky, and the others too, it's just he's like my ruler. I race off back down the stairs and along the hallways until I'm back right next beside the boy before even 5 minutes had passed.

"Can you show me how to get there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not vewy fast though," he responded.

I picked him up, "Think this form of transportation will do?"

"Yes!" He said, smiling wide, apparently he loved piggy-back rides.

Suddenly I hear a _WRP _and two people fall into the street some girl on top of a man.\

"See! I told you it would be great here. Ooh ouch, except maybe that bright sun," the girl said, she wore a black cloak over a purple dress and sunglasses. She was also a deep tan color with short black hair. A slipping look under her glasses proved she had purple enderish eyes.

"Xena... What did you do! You put us in the world of the players? I was going to bring you to my home where you could meet all the other potion masters and perhaps we could've exchanged potions or ingredients," The man said, he had purple hair, lime green eyes, tan skin. He was also wearing a long robe that was a dark magenta color with little stars and a hood, underneath that were just normal woodsy clothes.

"But other than the bright lights and the smell, isn't it cool!" She said, apparently still excited.

I run over to the two, "Hello, are you two lost? I'm heading to where the rulers live if you would like to join me," I was slightly suspicious, but the two of them did seem out of place and I believe they weren't evil. You believed Astrea wasn't evil. I shook my head, Astrea was when I learned better than to just trust everyone.

"Sure, that'd be good, thank you," The man said, I would ask names when we reached our destination.

"Yeah! We get to see the three rulers in their natural habitat! Isn't this awesome Dill?" Xena shouted, waving her arms about like a madwoman before cowering from the sunlight again.

I lead the way, still going rather fast, but if we were close before we must have almost no distance to go.

And I was right, soon enough, we were at a huge manor, "Sky lives HERE?" I whispered to myself. It was much bigger than I'd thought it would be. I walk up and knock on the door. Some man I don't know with a checkered jacket and a bloodied hand opens the door. My eyes widen, did this man just kill Sky?

"Hey, Sky, Ty, Jason. There's some tentacle lady I think wants to see you," he says casually.

I hear a few thumps of feet and suddenly two people whom vaguely resemble Ty and Withermu walk up, "Aquita! And others, come right on in," Withermu says, "Sky is making a video for YouTube explaining the mob apocalypse and telling his fans to find safe places to hide while he tries to help. Also he's going to try too replenish EVERYONES memories, or at least everyone who sees the video."

"Wait, wait wait, memories? Replenish what?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"When me, Jason, and Sky defeated Astrea, we also triggered something that took away the memories of the event from everyone but ourselves, and apparently anyone inside of minecraft," Ty explained.

"Ah, I see. How much longer will Sky take?" I ask, I don't know where he went to "Record" but I guess he didn't want any distractions.

"I'd say a-" Ty started.

"AQUITA!" Sky comes dashing in the room, I run up to him and hug him completely forgetting he's my master. When I'm about to pull away because I realized my mistake, he hugged me back.

After we were done hugging, Sky said, "Well since the video was short it should only take 15 minutes or so to upload, in the meantime, let's catch up!"

We all walk over and sit on the couch. There's a girl that was already there. She looks pretty much completely normal except for the sword next to her.

"I told a bunch of people I know in minecraft, as well as a friend that SHOULD be coming soon," she says.

"Woah, woah woah, you told them to come HERE? Not where it is safe?" Me and Sky said in unison. Then we turned and said jinx at ALMOST the same time, Sky beat me by a millisecond.

"Yeah, don't worry though! They're fighters, sort of. Roxy's good though! She's around my age and she knows a bit about sword fighting, and she plays Minecraft so she knows how to fight mobs," The girl said.

"Okay, um, can everyone just introduce themselves so this isn't as confusing?" I asked.

"Sure, okay, let's start with me, my name is Sky, and I like budder."

"My name's Ty and I like flying."

Apparently I was going to be the last person to say who I am.

"My name's Jason and I like little magma cubes and my friend Jeffery."

I wince, Jason doesn't know yet.

"My name's Quentin or Husky and I'm not a fish."

"My name's Sundee and I like cake!" Sundee said, going cross-eyed as he said cake.

"My name's Rose and I like Minecraf'!"

"My name's Mitch or Bajan and I like my best buddy Jerome!" Said Mitch, who also was the doorman.

"My name's Jerome and I'm a smelly bacca!"

"My name's Dillnex or Dill for short, and I enjoy potionmaking."

"My name is Xena, and I love potions and enchantments."

"My name's Aquita and I like Sky- uh I mean um. Like as a leader," I say awkwardly.

"Ooooooh! Sky's got a girlfriend and she's a squid!" Jerome said, laughing.

"No! We're totally not together! It's a master-servant relationship!" I say.

Sky says, "I've gone in peace with squids, anyways, she's part ghast and part human too!"

I turn and stare wide-eyed at Sky, that was almost as obvious as a pink sheep. He didn't deny that he and I are boyfriend and girlfriend! My heart gives a small flutter. Oh my gosh! Yay!

"Wait, Aquita is a squid," Xena looks at me, features darkening to look MUCH more menacing.

**Dun dun dun! Will Xena be able to settle over their differences, or will the two hate eachother forever on? Find out in the next chapter where I'll also do more spirit stuff as well!**

**See you creatures of the overworld later!**

**Frost – OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! I'm back with chapter... uhhh. Oh yeah! 6! Heh. Guess I don't keep very good track of my chapters. If you haven't noticed. I'm trying to update much more often as it seems people actually like my stories O-O. I also may or may not exagerate part of an OC :). Anyways. Without further ado, my story!**

Xena POV

Aquita is a squid? This explains why she is so annoying. Now all she needs is to die... I slowly pull out my sword, I hear voices but I don't pay attention. Only to my wide-eyed prey. Aquita had tricked Sky into thinking they were in love! My sword was fully out now. The boy that was riding Aquita wasn't there anymore! There's proof of her treachery. I jump up, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, they slip on something and I fall. I growl and try to get up, but find I'm bound to the floor.

Sky POV

I look at Xena on the floor. She's worse than I ever was when it comes to squids! "You-r a kk-kill-er!" Xena screamed, "K-ki-illed th-the lit-tle b-bo-y!"

Aquita goes wide-eyed, "Where did he go?" I hadn't seen the boy in the first place. I proceeded to make a mouth cup of budder so Xena wouldn't make so much noise. I also raised her so that she was standing.

"Guess we got to find him, should we start looking now?" I asked, "I have an idea of where he might have went."

"Lead the way."

I walk outside and right to the pool. The boy is there, but surprisingly he's just sitting on the edge.

"H-help me. Please," we hear come out of the boy's mouth.

Suddenly the boy collapses. I immediately run over and pick him up. Me and a very shocked Aquita bring him inside. Mitch immediately jumps up.

"Should I call 911?" He asked.

"No, I think it's something different," I say, Aquita still a little bit confused. I set the boy on the couch in a sitting position, then explain how spirits work to Aquita.

Soon enough, the boy wakes up. He's about to say something but his eyes flash a bronze color glinting a dark gray.

"Help me! I need a body that can sustain me. Without a body for too long will kill me!" Whomever this spirit was, pleaded.

"Okay, exit the boy first, then we'll figure out how we can help you," Aquita said, surprisingly much more serious than she used to be.

The boys eyes flash into a normal brown color and a huge spirit appears.

"Does he really need a body?" I ask, turning to Rose for confirmation. After a moment, she nods.

"Anyone willing to volunteer to hold a spirit temporarily?" I ask, looking around at the assortment of people in front of me.

Jason stands, as well as Aquita. I quickly point to Jason, as I don't want Aquita stuck with a voice inside her head. The bronze and dark gray spirit floats into Jason. Jason shakes his head for a moment but is then fine.

"Well, the spirit wants to say thank you, and that he will try to return home as soon as possible," Jason states, this also means the spirit isn't going to tell its name.

Suddenly Roses eyes flashed black, "What do you mean return home, could I please talk to him for a moment?" Rose, Frayed, asked.

Once it was obvious the bronze spirit had taken over, "Yes, the spirit world is falling apart. All the spirits are free of the spirit prison and all the guards that did patrol there are gone," he said sadly.

"Wait, you mean to say you're a spirit from the prison of spirits?" Frayed asked.

"Yes. I stood there many years spirit timewise, so I don't even know how to get back up," he says, then adds, "If there was even something to return to."

"Okay, thank you for telling me this, now return to the back of your hosts mind please," Frayed says, then Rose's eyes change color and she's back to normal, and the bronze spirit does the same.

We hear a knock on the door, Roses eyes brighten a bit, "That must be my friends! Roxy and Brandon! Come on in!" Two people walk in the door, a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and tanish-brown skin with a creeper jacket and jeans, and a boy with dirty blond hair with light blue eyes a navy blue creeper anatomy T-shirt and jeans. The most surprising thing about the two is they both had swords, they were minecraft used-to-be-foam swords. Just to double check they were sharp, I had them cut a piece of budder that I created. I turn around and look at Xena, I almost forgot about her.

"Can you let Xena off now? Just like take away her sword or something?" Dill asks.

I grab Xena's sword, encase it in a blade-dulling budder, and set it on the couch. Then I unbind her mouth.

"Sorry."

"Why did you act like that?"

"I dunno, I just really hate squids, but, I think, I can try to get used to Aquita," Xena said, seeming much calmer than before.

Rose POV

_Frayed?_

_Hm?_

_Do you think they're ever going to be done enough to help me find that blue mob we're looking for?_

_Probably not, you should just ask right now._

"Guys, I know it's all nice right now, but can we look for the third person I am connected with please?" I ask.

"Yeah, but not before we have lunch! I'm hungry!" Sky said, rubbing his belly for emphasis.

"Okay! Great!" I replied happily.

Luckily the electricity is back on, although it's around noon, I'm still scared about mobs. Since we have electricity we celebrate by ordering pizza with the phone. Sky runs off because he forgot to upload his video. Quinten orders the pizza, Mitch and Jerome upload their own videos, and Sundee goes to the bathroom. All in all, only Brandon, Roxy, Xena, Dill, That little boy we always forget to ask the name of, Aquita, okay, so maybe this wasn't much of an "Only" but still. Oh and there was also Jason and Ty just goofing off. Quinten walks over and sits down on the couch, hopefully he got enough for our whole group. Sky comes back.

"Well, our video is going to take half an hour to upload, because apparently ours is twice as long," Jerome stated.

"Okay, now that everyone's back can we discuss how we will organize our slightly jumbo-sized group?" I ask.

"Actually, everyone isn't back. Sundee is still in the bathroom I think," Ty says.

We hear a giant crash in the kitchen, and there's Sundee, standing in the middle of the mess.

"Wheat, eggs, sugar, milk!" He says, grabbing the flour and pulling out a carton of eggs.

"Sugar, milk, sugar, milk!" Then grabs the remaining to items. Then he pops the flour and milk into a bowl, cracking an egg and pouring sugar. Because he poured the whole thing of flour in one pour, it's all poofed up all over his face. He then proceeds to poke his hand in the bowl and use it to stir the mixture.

His eyes are slightly glazed with blue, and glint a normalish white. I exchange a glance with the others, "Is that what I think it is?" I ask.

"Derp Sundee," almost everyone chorused.

"So... you think sunglasses will stop him?" Ty asked.

"I dunna," Sky replied, "Might as well try."

So Ty ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of Sundee's sunglasses. Then proceeded to put them on, nothing happened, then Sundee simply brushed them off as he poured his now thoroughly hand-mixed mixture into a cake pan.

"Want to sit on the couch and wait until Sundee is no longer possessed?" Jason suggested.

"Eh, why not. I'm actually curious as to what his cake will taste like. His ingredients were skeptical, but who knows!" Mitch said.

"Although sometimes derp **(Spellcheck stupid.)** Sundee is depicted as making horrible cakes, oh and in real life he can't cook worth dirt," Jerome added, smiling.

"Hey guys, do you notice something?" Xena said, looking at us all talking about cake and Sundee.

Um, what is i- "Oh yeah! It's turning night time. And supposedly the mobs are going to come out tonight," Sky said.

"Yeah, so I think we have better things to worry about than a temporarily possessed man, right?" Xena added.

"Copy that," Mitch says, putting on a fake pout face.

_Hey Frayed, can you be ready to surface if anything surprising or unexpected comes and tries to kill me?_

_Sure, in the time I've known you, it seems obvious you're going to need help at some point._

I quietly snort, didn't want the others to think I was weird, although they probably already did. I pulled out my sword and pressed the gem.

"Woah! Seriously, who else is going to do something like that?" Xena said.

"Anyone want a few potions I managed to brew with Xena?" Dill asked.

"When did you have the time for that?" I asked, looking at them.

"Earlier, when everyone was looking at Sundee I set a few potions to brew. Also I have a few I take with me everywhere that I might as well use," Dill explained, pulling out around ten potions.

"Sweet! Thank you! Can I have a poison potion!" Aquita said, hopping a little.

"Uh, sure. Be careful not to hit any allies," Dill said.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Xena asked.

"Nope!" Sky replied, eyes changing into a budder color.

"Everyone, we battle outside!" Ty said "And protect the house as Sundee bakes our victory cake!"

I walk over to Brandon and Roxy, "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah! Like your suit by the way!" Roxy replied, also giving a thumbs up.

"Yup, also, I only just figured out I have a spirit inside me. She's kind of quiet, but I've figured out she's blue and neutral so... really she's just staying here for a while," Brandon added.

"You kidding me? Do you know her name!" I asked.

"Nope! She's been there for a while but it's hard to notice her at all. She won't be a problem, don't worry!" Brandon reassured me.

"Well, we better get ready to fight. As a team?" I asked.

"What? Oh, uh yeah, as a team!" Roxy said, hm, my whole plan for looking cool just failed.

"As meat!" Brandon said, brandishing his fist into the air.

"Really? You know... just nevermind," I said.

"First mob's spawned over here! It's a spider!" Aquita and Sky shouted, they were standing together ready to fight.

Dill and Xena were standing together. Me, Brandon, and Roxy were going to fight together. Ty and Jason both went solo, although Quinten was nearish to both as he needed a teammate but the one he would choose was baking a cake. I glanced at the oncoming mobs. They were spawning quite a lot and it was painfully obvious it was on hard mode. I looked down at my shining sword and Brandon and Roxy's diamond swords. Then I looked up and saw the first mob approaching. Easy enough to kill. A zombie, all I had to do was chop off the head. Next came a few more, a pack of 4 or 5 spiders with somewhat a surrounding strategy. I held my sword at spider jumping level and straight outward and so that it's sharp end was facing perfectly downward.

As the spider jumped, I hopped forward and it was struck with the blade. Then I turned and killed another as it was distracted on killing Brandon. Looking up from what we had just killed, I panicked, there were dozens of assortments of mobs approaching now. I leaped forward, blade swinging as it easily cut through creeper, zombie, skeleton, and spider flesh. Surprisingly no endermen yet. Thinking about it, I haven't seen ANY enderman yet. The first row is upon us, zombies and a few creepers.

_Jump swing, don't look, jump swing. It will make you a harder target and allow you to put more force into your blows._

I jump up and swing, feeling the slight resistance as the sword cuts through zombie and a much harder creeper hide. I almost look back but remember Frayed's instructions and just keep swinging and jumping about, rarely ever feeling anything hit my armor. I'm doing it! I'm fighting the mobs! I look around, seeing dozens of dead mobs, but discouragingly, there are dozens to fill the empty spaces. I then continue jumping and swinging as I try to lessen the number of mobs. I get tired quickly, as well as Brandon and Roxy, whom both have scratches and Brandon had an arrow in his right shoulder so that he had to fight with his left hand as well as tolerate the pain. My friends weren't used to this.

"Looks like you're having a little trouble, mind if I help?" a somewhat joking feminine voice asks.

I look up and see her. It's HER! The third one I'm connected to!

**AN Dun Dun Dun! But it's kind of in a good way for once! So yeah, the blue and white spirit aka as The Counter is Derp Sundee... I think I'm bad at giving clues O-O. Lastly, if your OC wasn't included yet, it is likely it won't be included or I didn't see it because I'm super unorganized and all. So yeah! **

**See you creatures of the overworld later!**

**Frost – OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Herro creatures of the Overworld! I am no longer accepting OC's and yes, this is the LAST chapter to see if you OC is added or not. So on with the story. Actually, another note, there's one OC I might include later that'd be buffered, made by Lydiakelux. Also, I'm sorry this chapter was so late! I get a little distracted by winter break, or maybe a lot distracted. Now on with the story fur's real!**

**Rose POV**

I couldn't believe it, instead of looking for her, this, ice blaze, found me! Now all three of us were together! Although it seems I'm going to be stuck with two people with an attitude now. Luckily Brandon and Roxy don't have attitudes. Anyways, I look at the icy blue blaze floating infront of me, surrounded by a shifty wall of snow. I saw a mob try to enter and immediately snowflakes clustered into the shape of a dagger and chopped it to bits.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Rose," I asked, being surprisingly casual.

"My real name is Alexis, but you can call me Frost, now how about you explain how you have a weapon of my design?" Frost answered and inquired.

"Oh yeah, it's like a weird connecty-thingy that a spirit in my head called Frayed would explain soooooo much better than I would. Basically we're connected so I can do a few things that you can and vise-versa. 'Cept I'm not really special at all. All you get from me is knowledge of the world! This world," I exclaimed.

_Did you really call me a spirit in your head? Ya, because apparently that's all I'm good for._

_Yes I did call you a spirit in my head, that's exactly all you're good for! Although you're a boy, so I couldn't expect much more._

_Hmph, Frost is giving you weird looks, you should probably continue talking to her instead of extending an awkward silence._

"What? Sorry, I was talking to Frayed, he doesn't like being referred to as a spirit in my head," I explained.

"Oh so he's more of a voice in your head. We probably should go help your friends."

"Oh yeah... probs should," I agreed.

I leaped over the makeshift wall and made my way over to Mitch and Jerome, they were doing amazing! Another note I took was everyone seemed to look a lot more like their minecraft character circleified. I wonder what Quentin is looking like, on second thought, where is Quentin? I run over to Ty.

"TY! Can you give me a lift for a sec?" I yelled, hoping my voice would carry. Ty seemed to jump ten feet in the air, although it was probably because being startled as a expert flier would make you jump. He then dives down and I jump on his back like he's my pet.

"So what'd you want me to lift you up for?" He asked.

"Quentin, can you see him?" I asked, looking down.

"No," Ty said, "Wait! Down there!" He stretched out his wings and dived with them straight out to either side of him.

"Oh no, please no!" I said, but underneath the swarms of mobs I saw Quintens body, his DEAD body.

Then I did the idiotic move and jumped off Ty's back into the swarm of mobs, it wasn't that Quinten was exceptionally special, he was just the first person I'd seen die! I leaped at the mobs, throwing the sword to and fro to no effect as the mobs kept coming, biting under the tiny cracks in my armor, or making cracks in my armor. Then I'm suddenly lifted off my feet, looking down at the mobs seemingly ravaging Quinten's body bellow.

"No! Ty! Put me back down!" I screamed.

"No, you're just going to kill yourself, I'll put up and snow flurry to fight the mobs while everyone recovers," responded the voice of Frost as she lifted me up into the air.

"Please don't tell me your normally like this!" I said, still struggling to no avail.

"I am," she responded, pulling me through the doors and setting up one of those snow wall things.

Everyone else was there and Sundee was standing in the middle of the room with a confused look on this face holding a cake.

"Can someone explain this please?" He asked, holding up the cake for emphasis.

"Oh, 'bout that. You were possessed by Derp Sundee," Ty said.

"Derp Sundee? But I made him up!" Sundee said.

"Well, more of a spirit that's a lot like Derp Sundee. Also, it's night time, we all just came in because the swarms of mobs were getting too big," Sky stated.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask anymore," Sundee stated, easily showing the fact he was unsatisfied, "Where's the fish?"

"Uhm. Well. You see. Uhhhhhhhh he's-" Jason started.

"Dead. And you all will be too if you don't get your heads in the game! Come on! You're pro's! You've got three demi-gods, a girl who is connected to all three worlds, and everyone here knows minecraft! You know how to fight those mobs! Show it!" Frost said, pointing out the somewhat painful truth.

"If you can't pull it together, no one can," she added.

"Wait. You called us Demigods?" Jason asked.

"Well, I know for a fact none of you age, and the Masters and Herobrine both SEEM like gods... actually Jason might be a full but youthful god," Frost said.

"Oh okay. Guess that makes sense," Jason agreed.

I look over to Mitch and Jerome, "So how'd you two handle?"

"Quite well actually! Other than my bleeding hand I don't believe we have any injuries," Mitch and Jerome said freakishly in sync, or at least as insync as possible as Jerome changed "my bleeding hand" to "Mitch's bleeding hand".

_Am I the only one wondering why Jason, Ty, and Sky aren't out of their hybrid forms?_

"Hey, you three, since we're inside now do you think you could transform back into humans?" I ask.

"Uh, okay, we will, one sec," Jason said, three seconds later though, "I can't! I can't transform back!"

"Me neither!"

"Not I said the fly!" Ty said, although clearly dismayed.

"Well, it looks like they can't transform back," Sundee said, emphasizing 'transform' as he was obviously still really confused.

_Frayed, can you check on the spirit inside Jason real quick?_

_Nope, with his armor on Jason is impenetrable by spirits, which means if he dies the only way to let his spirit out is to crack through his though withering armor._

I cringe at hearing this, that means when Jason dies, which has to happen at some time in life, we have to hope and prey someone is there to release him to the heavens.

_Actually his spirit would probably go in the spirit prison._

Okay, so maybe it would be better if no one cracked his armor.

_Well, then he would probably go bitter and hateful being rubbed constantly against the cold hurting armor. I'd say if he wasn't freed in the next year after dieing he probably wouldn't go to the spirit prison once he was freed._

I give up, there's absolutely no happy ending for anyone if they die. Absolutely 0% chance of happiness. That's nice to know.

"Well that's awkward. I can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be for Jason! Hah!" I said jokingly, still a little disheartened by Frayed's explanation of death.

"Actually it's not to bad in the suit, kind of like a turtle in a shell," Jason said, "Can we go to Tiffany as soon as the sun is up?"

"Eh, why not!" Sky said, acting like he was the leader, which he seemed to be doing more and more often.

_He's a bossycake naturally. I think it's just his thing._

"Okay then! Since I'm pretty sure Frost's wall will stay up, right Frost?" I ask, she nods, "Then we should all sleep!"

"Good idea! To sleep we go! But first we have cake!" Sky said.

_Are you guys stupid or something. You lose topic so fast!_

I grab a slice of cake.

_What do you mean?_

_Quentin? Died? Spirit world falling apart! C'mon! You can't be that stupid!_

Oh, yeah. I bite into the cake, I'll worry about that stuff later. Too much is going on thi- Oh. My. Gosh. I look at everyone else with wide eyes. I shove more cake in my face. Ohmygawsh that's goooooddd! I jump up and down with a insane smile and bounce around the room like a maniac.

"I think. She has a sugar problem," Ty said calmly, watching as she practically bounced off the ceiling.

"Yeah. That cake is dang good, but still!" Aquita said.

"I've never even had cake before!" Xena said, licking her lips holding an empty plate.

"Me neither, dang it's good," Dill agreed.

I calm down and find that everyone else is done with the cake and I'm only like three bites in.  
>"Isn't it good!" I shrieked, smiling my face off.<p>

"Yeah, now calm down," Sky said, pulling a straight face. Why does he have to go and ruin the fun!

I go sit down next to Brandon and Roxy.

Roxy smiles and says, "Well I guess Derp Sundee is good for something!"

Brandon nods vigorously agreeing with Roxy's statement.

-=TimeSkipper=-

Justin POV

I look at Tiffany, she made a fast recovery but now that she was fine the doctors were going berserk asking about what we were. I shut them up quickly with truthful answers they didn't believe or were scared of! Some of their kids 'played' minecraft, or they knew about it from the television they had. One of them walks into the room, "Hello, Mr. Justin. Your, uh, friends are outside," he said.

"Okay, thank you."

I got up, helping Tiffany because she was a bit weak, "Come on, I bet Jason is waiting for you," I said, ever since Sky, Ty, and Jason had left, it had been painfully obvious that Aquita and Tiffany had crushes, I couldn't believe some girls!

Anyways, she perked up after I said that and it was fairly easy to get out. A horde of doctors, and weird people with black microphones and cameras. Then we got outside and the crowd switched to Ty and Aquita, who looked on no level human.

"Jason!" Tiffany said, hopping away from me and running over to Jason. He hugged her softly, ugh, I can't believe Tiffany is turning into a girly-girl. Along with people I recognize were quite a few people I didn't recognize, actually I think it was around half of them I didn't know. Looking around I notice the area seems to have had quite the wreckage done over night. Seeing a patch of gunpowder on the ground, I realize the fallen mobs must have attacked overnight, surprisingly, The Hospital had fared well. Probably it's strong structure and well lit area. I glance around, making sure there were no creepers in the general area, although they wouldn't hurt me or Tiffany, they wouldn't hesitate to kill the others.

"So what do you think Justin?" Tiffany asked me, oh nether! I must've spaced out.

"W-what?" I ask.

"About Jason trying to get Jeffery and other Netherians here?" she asked.

"Yeah! Sounds good!" I said, smiling.

"Okay! I'm on it!" Jason said cheerfully.

And sure enough, in a matter of minutes, two non-fallen blazes appeared.

"Hey! Where's Jeffery?" he asked.

"He went missing... months ago," one of the blaze's explained.

"Oh," Jason said, "Well then! Let's get to work!" he said grinning.

"What? We have a plan?" I asked.

Then the two blaze's eyes turned Strawberry and black separately.

Rose POV

_UNPURESPIRITS!_

Frayed screamed right before the blaze's eyes changed color, Spirits!

**AN Durn Durn durn! Yayyyyyyy and the story isn't going to end in any less than 5 chapters 'cause I want to do a bit of battle scene writing! Ye-ha! Also, the updates may end up more spread out because there is a different story I want to start writing, but first someone has to guess what it is! Oh, and last thing! Fallen mobs are mobs that fell out of minecraft on accident, and are hence not as loyal or conscious to their descision as normal mobs.**

**See you creatures of the Overworld later!**

**Frost-OUT!**


End file.
